


Accidental

by eternal_horrifying_deception



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Post-Movie(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_horrifying_deception/pseuds/eternal_horrifying_deception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch stalks/pines over his feelings for Jack and gets quite a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago. My friend read it and insisted I post it. So here, don't be too mean.

Pitch Black walked down the dark nighttime street, keeping his prey in sight. A white haired, icy blue eyed young boy named Jack Frost. The young Frost was completely oblivious to the fact he was being followed.

Perfection, perfection was the only way to describe this boy. He was beautiful, energetic, and loved fun above all else. The only problem was....he rejected Pitch back in Antarctica a year ago when he proposed they form a partnership....they were enemies....Jack was a Guardian and Pitch was the Nightmare King........Pitch punched a nearby wall in anger, creating a large crack splitting said wall in half. If only.....if only they had met under different circumstances......maybe....maybe then Jack could love him....see him as something more than a shadow to be wary of....His train out thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Enjoying your loneliness, Pitch," Jack asked smugly.

"I don't see how it pertains to YOU, Frost," He spat back.

"Oh! You wound me," Jack clutched his chest in fake hurt, only to start grinning.

Pitch watched him with a wary eye, faking anger and hatred, but inside watching the frost spirit's perfect face, wondering....maybe.... Jack got in his face.

"Ignoring me now are we?" He couldn't answer, he DARE not answer, he was so close....he could almost....

"Pitch? You okay? You're really spaced out and kinda close to me...."

He couldn't help it, he was just SO CLOSE....

"Pitch?..." Jack was cut off by the gentle pressure of Pitch's lips against his own. Jack felt himself slip deeper into the kiss, beginning to kiss back. Only to have Pitch hurriedly pull away.

"I'm sorry....That was out of line...." Pitch felt his heart sink at the words coming out of his own mouth. He had ruined everything! He threw any sort of relationship he had had with the boy away for a simple kiss! He was more of a fool than he thought himself....The boy could only hate him now....

Jack was speechless....but he didn't need words. He abruptly grabbed the front if Pitch's shirt, stopping his escape, and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was sweet, gentle....and it felt....PERFECT....

No more words were needed that night....Simply actions and undying affections. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much and someone actually enjoyed it.


End file.
